Ekaterina
The Ekaterina branch is one of the five branches of the Cahill family. The branch was founded by Katherine Cahill, the second child of Gideon and Olivia Cahill. Members of the Ekaterina branch, also known as Ekats, are known for their intellect, ingenuity, and curiosity. History The Ekaterina branch of the Cahill family was founded by Katherine Cahill. After the death of Gideon Cahill, his four eldest children fled their home out of fear of one another. Katherine and her brother Thomas, who were the closest of the siblings, fled to Portugal. However, after Thomas fell in love, Katherine stole one of his clues and abandoned him in the night since she felt that he had abandoned his duty. It is for this reason that the Ekaterina branch fueds the most with the Tomas branch. Katherine settled in Egypt and became one of the world's first Egyptologists. Crest The Ekaterina crest is a shield in the shape of a square with jutted or graduatlly pointed tips at the top and bottom of the shield. The crest and official color of the branch is yellow/orange, and their mascot is a dragon. The dragon is typically depicted with two legs, two wings, a curled and barbed tail, and a left-facing head that is breathing fire. Since dragons appear in countless forms, the Ekaterina chose this as their mascot to represent their creativity, intelligence, and inventive natures, as well as their willingness to destroy anyone or anything in their way. Characteristics Ekaterinas are known for being clever and inventive. Many of the world's most famous and prominent scientists, engineers, and inventors have been members of this branch of the family. As such, Ekaterinas excel in engineering, mathematics, and the sciences. Generally speaking, Ekaterinas are known as the most intelligent of the four Cahill branches. Although not as dangerous as the Lucian branch, Ekaterinas have been known to commit murder, such as when they killed the Lucian super-spy Sidney George Reilly or when Bae Oh killed his own brother. Members of the Ekaterina branch seem to think of how their founder would react to their actions more than the other branches. This was made evident by them always saying things like "Katherine would be proud" or "it's time to make Katherine proud". Members Founder *Katherine Cahill Known Branch Leaders *Gordon Oh (deceased) *Bae Oh (in police custody) *Alistair Oh (presumably, deceased) *Patricia Oh Famous Ekaterinas *Abraham Lincoln *Albert Einstein *Alexander Graham Bell *Alexander Hamilton *Bernhard von Gudden *Bill Gates *Eli Whitney *Galileo Galilei *Howard Carter *James Mason *Jean-Francois Champollion *John Flamsteed *Marie Curie *Nikola Tesla *Ronald Meyer *T. E. Lawrence *Thomas Edison *Thomas Newcomen *Wright brothers Other Ekaterinas *Anne Cahill *Cara Pierce *Charlie Wallace *Debi Pierce *Devin Cooper *Dimitri Mararov *Frank Starling *Galt Pierce *Hae-In Oh *Lilya Chernova *Nathaniel Hartford *Ned Starling (defected) *Robert Cahill Henderson *Sinead Starling (defected) *Ted Starling (defected) *Teodora Kosara (double agent for Vespers) *Vera Chernova *Victor Wood *Vladimir Chernov *Yasmeen Badawi Strongholds The Ekaterina branch has several known strongholds, including: *Hotel Excelsior in Cairo, Egypt *Bermuda Triangle *CERN *The British Museum See Also *Ekaterina serum Category:Branches